Una nueva oportunidad
by domcort
Summary: Este es mi primer fic sobre iron man. Se que es un bastante dramatica al principio pero se levantara.Los personajes no son mios.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**.

La calle oscura estaba mojada, las luces rojo y azul de las patrullas parecian tildarla de un tetrico color, asi mismo el sonido de la ambulancia inundaba la calle, todo parecia ir en camara lenta a pesar de que sucedia en segundos...un estupefacto Tony Stark comtemplaba aquella escena jamas se imaginó que aun con todo su dinero, con todo su poder, aun siendo Iron Man no ubiera podido estar en el instante adecuado en el lugar correcto...una mezcla de ira, de impotencia, preocupacion y horror comenzaban a nacer en èl...

Salio de su estupefacción por la voz de un joven paramedico...

-Señor Stark, señor stark ¿me escucha?

-movio la cabeza saliendo de su estupor-¿Si?

-Se que su traje -que se encontraba de pie junto a èl- es mucho mas rapido pero su esposa necesita todos los aparatos de asistencia para poder sobrevivir no podermos arriesgarla mas, el hospital esta ademas a unas cuantas cuadras, ¿Quiere venir en la ambulancia?

Sin intercambiar palabras Tony Stark corrio hacia donde los paramèdico subian a Pepper no sin antes ver tambien al conductor del auto inconciente ser subido a otra ambulancia. En aquella ocasion Happy habia sido enviado a regañadientes, por Pepper a buscar unos documentos urgentes y algunos prototipos a Nueva York ya que èl era la unica persona de confianza para este trabajo.

Se cerraron las puertas y la ambulancia salio a todo lo que daba...él solo atino a mirar a Pepper acostada, inconciente conectada a un monton de aparatos y a tres paramedicos que incesantemente la atendian, él solo miraba horrorizado, extenuado...no tenia palabras...el ingreso al hospital fue rapido, duro y penoso, como siempre la prensa se habia enterado sin cerrar la entrada pero en medio de flashes ingresaron al hospital.

El solo miraba la sangre a los medicos que ingresaban en el quirofano con Pepper, les seguia de cerca escuchando todo pero sin entender hasta que llegaron al area restringida, una enfermera le daba unos documentos para que diera concentimiento para la intervención...

-¿Es su esposa alergica a algo o algun medicamento?...

-El solo dijo en un susurro- a las fresas es la unica cosa sobre la tierra a la que ella es alergica- dijo mientras evocaba aquella tarde en su oficina cuando equivocadamente él mismo le habia llevado fresas como ofrenda de paz a la nueva CEO de Sark Industries.

La enfermera se alejó y el se quedò contemplando aquella puerta por unos instantes, tomó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos las apretó y las deslizo de sobre su cara y su cabello, en ese mismo momento pudo escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo que entraba corriendo al hospital...

-Tony, Tony...en cuanto me he enterado he venido hacia aqui...-dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo...

-No pude hacer nada, no sabia...yo estaba...yo estaba...

-En una misiòn lo sè

-Ni siquiera mis otras armaduras llegaron a tiempo...

-Fuè un accidente Tony nadie puede preveer esas cosas...ni tu...-

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Tony Stark jamas lo habia visto asi, a punto de entrar en Shock pero aun parecia poder resistir estaba hecho de madera fuerte, estaba a punto de desplomarse... y aun faltaba la mayor de sus pruebas...porque unos instantes despues la misma enfermera de antes regresaba con aire serio, contemplaba a aquel hombre que en ocasiones portaba una armadura de metal y en ese momento le parecio tan, tan, fragil...Se acercò a los dos hombres quienes le miraban con preocupacion..

-Sr. Stark...

-¿Como esta ella?...

-Esto es muy serio y necesito una respuesta rapida...-la mujer pudo vislumbrar como poco a poco el terror se reflejaba en lo ojos marrones de su interlocutor...

-¿Què sucede?- secundo el oficial de la armada amigo de la familia.

-mirò a ambos y dijo-Las heridas de la señora Stark son muy serias los medicos hacen lo que pueden esta en cirugia. Dado su estado es mas complicado- un momento de silencio parecio eterno- La vida del bebè esta igual de comprometida-ambos hombres puedieron adivinar lo que venia...-tendrà que elegir entre los dos en este momento señor.

-Pepper-contestò casi al instante, apretò su mandibula y los puños- ella, ella tiene que vivir... -en su cara se vislumbraba la pesadumbre, la enfemera le extendiò unos papeles, que Rodhy tomo.

-No le gusta que le den cosas- dijo Rhody, la enfermera les mirò

-Necesita firmar las formas- mientras eso sucedia el oficial leìa ya las formas-

-Estan en orden puedes firmarlas- le extendio el papel a su amigo.

La enfermera salio a toda prisa. Ahora sin mas las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro descontroladamente se dejo caer en el asiento, la administracion del hospital se habia encargado de mantener lejos a todo tipo de personas que pudieran tener evidencias graficas de este evento. Su amigo de toda la vida le acompañaba no decia nada pero le acompañaba.

Se quedaron en total silencio sentados en la sala de espera, algunos medicos y administradores se dieron a la tarea de tratar de hacer mas comoda la estancia de su mayor benefactor. A todos ellos los atendio Rodhy ya que Tony permanecia sentado en un estado profundo de encimismamiento, observando la puerta por la que se habian llevado a su esposa...pasò una hora, dos, despues poco mas de tres insoportables horas por fin aparecieron dos medicos...al verlos se levantaron los ojos de Tony estaban completamente enrojecidos y aun asi su aire, su postura, parecia del hombre inquebrantable que siempre habia sido...

-Sr. Stark soy el doctor Silverman y el Doctor Davenport somos los cirujanos que atendieron a su esposa...-su interlocutor le miraba con atenciòn- tuvo lesiones muy graves por el impacto, derrames internos que hicieron compleja la tarea ella sigue grave...la llevaron a terapia intensiva, esta inconciente aun no sabemos si hay daño cerebral o que tanto tiempo tardara en despertar...

-¿Puedo verla?

-No aun no ella esta sumamente delicada-Tony apretò su sien.

-¿Que hay del bebè?- dijo Rodhy.

-El otro doctor contestó- el impacto fue muy fuerte y dado que estaba en el octavo mes de gestacion su sistema respiratorio no era lo suficientemente fuerte asi que dependia totalmetne de su madre...hicimos todo lo posible pero de hecho no resistio el alumbramiento...

-¿Respirò?- dijo un apesumbrado Stark.

-No, el impacto le lesionò bastante...le sacamos sin vida del cuerpo de su madre...aunque con toda siceridad probablemente no resistiria mucho una vez que iniciamos la intervenciòn...

-¿Què era?-Lo medicos se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos ya que se imaginaron que con la tecnologia y lo poco convencional o nostalgico que era Stark ya deberia saber que era desde hace tiempo-Pepper, Pepper queria que fuera una sorpresa, eso le gustaba...-dijo mirando a Rhody.

-Era un niña...

-...una niña, Rhody...tendriamos una niña Pepper y yo tenìamos una niña- por un instante sus ojos brllaron y despues se llenaron aun mas de pesadumbre- Quiero verla...

Los tres hombres le miraron sorprendido.

-No te lastimes mas amigo- dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo necesesito...

-Tony, Tony por favor... no es necesario que...

-Sr. Stark...

-Necesito verla, ¿no entienden? Necesito convencerme...

-Claro, yo mismo le llevare...

Uno de los medicos, Rhody y Starki acudieron a una pequeña sala donde habia un pequeño envoltorio sobre una camilla al lado una silla. El doctor solo les acompaño a la puerta y se retiro. Al ingresar antes de acercarse a la camilla coloco sus manos sobre su boca tomo un poco de aire y camino hacia donde estaba. Tony tomo aquel pequeño envoltorio como lo que era, su hija lentamente se sento cargandola con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha destapò un poco y aparecio un pequeño rostro parecia que estaba a unos pasos de èl.

-Hola cariño- dijo mirandola, sus lagrimas rodaron, aun asi tomò un auricular de su bolsillo se lo coloco y un aparato como el que usaba para tomarse las muestras de sangre para el paladio, sin decir nada comenzo a destapar los pies del bebè.

Rhody caminò hacia el

-¿Què haces Tony?- antes de que pudiera hacercarse ya habia tomado la muestra- o

-JARVIS

-¿Señor?

-Analiza la sangre del bebè toma muestras medicas previas de Pepper y mias verifica que sus coincidencias geneticas correspondan a las nuestras.

-Enseguida señor...

Rhody solo lo mirò y obtuvo una respuesta.

-Tengo que estar completamente seguro...tengo una sensacion extraña...

-¿Señor?

-¿Si?

-En efecto las coincidencias geneticas son al 100% indican que el infante es su descendiente y de la señora Stark.

-¿Necesita algo mas señor?

-Recoplia todos los datos sobre el accidente, la intervencion de Pepper y el de mi hija...

-¿Como registro a su hija en mi base de datos señor?

-Contempló el pequeño rostro- Como Maria Stark-Potts. Tienes el nombre de tu abuela ¿sabes? -una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Necesita algo mas señor?

-Por ahora nada JARVIS.

Observó al bebè trato de descifrar su rasgos la apretò un poco mas contra si y el llanto se hizo presente de nuevo, Rhody se acerco mas a èl estaba a dos pasos contemplando aquella escena. Si le ubieran dicho hace unos tres años que Tony Stark estaria en esta situaciòn no lo habria creido en absoluto. La quebada voz de Tony Stark inundò la pequeña sala.

-Perdonamè, perdonamè...-se aclarò la garganta- por haber tomado esta decisiòn pero nunca habrìa podido criarte solo, no sin tu madre, no podìa...yo te amo y la amo a ella...esta ha sido la decisiòn mas dificil de mi vida...

Ambos amigos permanecieron en aquel que finalmente se sintiò con la fuerza y la decisiòn dejar que la enfermera se llevara a la bebè. Tony permanecio en el hospital acompañado de Happy quien habia regresado lo antes posible, Pepper seguia inconciente en estado critico. Rodhy se encargò de los tramites para el entierro de la niña.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

-...polvo al polvo...señor te pedimos recibas en tu infinita misericordia a la pequeña Maria Stark-Potts que des consuelo y fortaleza a sus padres, pues es tu voluntad llamarla a tu lado...

A lo lejos la prensa obtenia las fotografias del entierro de la hija de Virginia y Antony Stark, a este se le veia comptetamente vestido de negro con aquel aire altanero, de gafas oscuras, al lado suyo se enconraba Rhodes, altos funcionarios de Stark Industries, algunos miembros del departamento de defensa, de corporaciones que tenian relacion, claro de los vengadores.

Despues de la ceremonia solo Rhodes, Steve y Bruce quedaron con Tony. Contemplò el frìo marmol en el se podian leer las inscripciones Freya Stark, Howard Stark, Maria Stark y Maria Stark-Potts. El viento corria no es molesto pero si alcanzaba a despeinarlos y mover sus abrigos y gabardinas.

-¿Quien era Freya Stark?- dijo Steve para romper un poco aquel incomodo silecio.

-Ella. Ella era mi tìa abuela, una mujer aventurera, explorò el Africa, no era convencional, mi padre la adoraba y ella a èl, asi que cuando murio el hizo este mausoleo para la famila, no tuvo hijos asi que...-no terminò la frase.

-¿Cual es el estado de Pepper?- dijo Bruce.

-Sigue muy delicada e inconciente los medicos la sigue atendiendo...esta en terapia intesiva, vayamos al hospital Happy esta alla pendiente de cualquier cosa...

Todos se adelanntaron dejando a Tony Stark un momento a solas frente a la construcciòn.

-Adios corazón, tengo que ir a ver a mamá...si ella desea ir contigo ahora, dile porfavor, convencela de que regrese...no podria estar ya sin ninguna de las dos...Te amo...

Se dio media vuelta hasta llegar con los demas, cada uno subio a su automovil.

Mientras lo veia a lo lejos sus compañeros hablaban entre si.

-Me preocupa mucho el estado del señor Stark no hay ni una pisca de su humor agridulce y altaneria...

-No es para menos en un instante estuvo a punto de perder todo lo que le hace vivir...

-Ahi viene...

-Vamos al hospital...

Tres semanas despues...

En el hospital la rutina diaria al principio se habia visto quebrantada por aquella armadura de Iron Man en la puerta de la habitacion de Virginia Stark que habia estado ahí desde el instante en que habia sido transferida, nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Stark. Todos los dias la habitacion estaba adornada con flores, sumamente limpia, con algunos retratos y libros que Stark habia mandado a traer. En ocasiones se escuchaba musica.

Dentro de la habitacion Virginia Stark permanecia aun inconciente, pero estable, aun conectada a algunos aparatos. No tenia muerte cerebral, asi que todos esperaban que en determinado momento pudiese despertar.

Anthony Stark estaba sentado junto a ella, solo se ausentaba para lo mas indispensable. Jarvis motireaba los movimientos financieros de la empresa, ademas los asistentes de Pepper eran de confianza.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Señor Stark?

-Que pasa- ya se veia como el Stark de siempre

-Señor Stark la recomendacion de la junta es que mantengamos a su esposa aqui para poder monitorearla.

-Y la determinación que yo tomè es que la transladate a la torre Stark en Nueva York ya prepare los espacios y equipos necesarios, para que este mas comoda...y en casa.

El doctor no dijo nada solo se limito a ver a la mujer recostada en la cama parecía solo dormir.

-Supuse que esa seria se respuesta asi que traje los documentos- le extendio un carpeta.

-Bien no hay nada mas que decir...salvo lindo hospital el que tiene, le tendre en mente para mi donación anual...

Asì ese mismo dìa Virginia Stark fue transladada a Nueva York, un mes y medio pasó en aquel lugar sin que ubiera un solo cambio en su estado Tony habia pasado de la tristeza, al entisiasmo, pasando por la desesperacion y la ira ya no podìa soportar la idea de seguirla viendo asi habian pasado casi tres meses desde el buscado soluciones pero lo real es que aun siendo un genio, en realidad no habia sido capaz de darle soluciòn asi como los medicos de la torre Stark. Eso era lo que pensaba Tony esta noche estando ya bastante ebrìo se le ocurrio una idea que le vino ya que habia estado revisando algunas revistas medicas y leido algunos articulos una idea se le vino a la cabeza, -tal vez... -dijo para si, revolviendo algunas revistas emdicas sobre la mesita de centro. La encontrò la revolvió frenéticamente y le solicitò a su mayordomo...

-¿Estas despierto JARVIS?

-Para usted siempre señor...

-Investiga quienes son los tres mejores mèdicos del paìs necesito que revisen a Pepper...

-Realizando la busqueda y tomando datos...

-De hecho se me ocurren tres nombres de inicio...

Jarvis entregó un informe a Tony de los posibles candidatos que podian atender a su esposa...comenzó a comunicarse con los responsables a cargo...

Días después...

-Eh dicho que no, no tiene nada de interesante y particular ese caso, solamente es un mujer que esta inconciente desde que tuvo un accidente automovilistico...

-Creo que ese caso es lo suficiente relevante para tí- dijo la mujer mientras rellenaba algunos documentos, el desgarbado medico que tenia enfrente se veia molesto y aburrido-

- ya se que es lo relevante ¿serà acaso el jugoso cheque que cada año le da al hospital?

-Eso es irrelevante y lo sabes...

-Ah o se trata de que tal vez deseas tenerlo cerca dicen que es muy bien parecido y encantador...

-Oh claro me muero de ganas por flirtear- miro a su interlocutor- con él. La verdad es que no esta a discusion atenderas a su ESPOSA y la junta que es la que firma tus cheques ya lo decidió. Ademas creo que el y tu se entenderan bien, son practicamente igual de...como decirlo...encantadores...

Sin mas se levantó y se dirigiò a la puerta antes de salir regreso sobre si y dijo...

-Esta bien pero esto equivale por lo menos a unos dos o tres meses de consulta en la clinica.

-NO, no lo és. House, ya envie los documentos a tu oficina- dijo sonriendo sarcasticamente y volviendo a su trabajo- tu paciente llega mañana asi que estudia el caso...

La casa estaba a media luz suaves sonidos de Jazz salian de un tocadiscos cercano un expediente medico yacia sobre la mesita de centro...

-No hay nada interesante sobre esto...-murmuro mientras observava por ulltima vez el expediente...solo los ceros en la chequera de su marido...


End file.
